Unknown Sorcery
by Silver Werewolf2
Summary: A re-write of HP book 1- This time Harry's in slytherin, and is freinds with Draco. Also a new character, Icil lanace, can already use magic and can beat Draco in a starign contest.


"So, the famous Harry Potter." Draco Malfoy says to Harry, encountering him at the train station. "You don't want to mix with his sort. Come here, I'll show you what it's really like to be a wizard."  
  
Harry was confused. First, Ron had found him and offered him friendship. Now, this Draco was offering him friendship as well. Never one to turn down a friend, Harry followed Draco into his cart.  
  
"Bye Harry!" Called Ron from the last cart. Harry ignored him. Draco was rich, judging by his clothes and hair. He could tell him what it was like to be a wizard.  
  
"Come on." Draco motioned for Harry to step behind the curtain. Now this is travelling in class. Whole couches, sweets... anything a young boy could want.  
  
"Now, you've been living with Muggles haven't you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, my Uncle and aunt."  
  
"What are they like?" Draco said, as if leading up to something.  
  
"They treat me terribly. I hate living with them." Harry said bluntly. This was exactly the kind of answer Draco had been looking for. He smiled.  
  
"Muggles don't understand us, you see? We're superior to them. They fear us for our magic." Draco explained, putting on a show of being sympathetic. His father had told him that Harry Potter could be the greatest wizards alive, as he was the only one to withstand lord Voldemort's curse. His friendship could be worth its weight in gold.  
  
The other two passengers of the cart, Crabbe and Goyle, nodded. Harry realised they were tough guys, the kind who would pick on him at school. But not here. They held both him and Draco in a kind of hero-worship respect. Harry grinned as he realised there would be no Teasing or bullying him here.  
  
"So, tell me more about the s..." Harry was interrupted as the curtain was pulled aside and another figure came through.  
  
"Who're you? " Said Crabbe, speaking for the first time and getting up as if he expected them to make something of it.  
  
"My name is Icil... Icil Lanace, I am a student here at Hogwarts also." The boy was taller and slimmer than all four of the current passengers. His eyes held a quiet determination that said 'No matter what you do, I'm here and there's no escaping me' although what he could do was uncertain.  
  
"Who's your family? I've never heard of Lanace's before." Draco said in quiet disgust.  
  
"I'm an orphan. My parents died a long time ago. They taught me magic and artifice." Icil replied evenly, not missing a beat.  
  
"Are you pure blood?"  
  
"Tracing my family there has not been a time when our blood was sullied by an outsider." Icil replied icily, glaring at Draco. Draco glared back. After a few seconds, Draco looked away and moved a bag to make room for Icil.  
  
"Sit down. Make yourself welcome." Draco said, half sarcastically.  
  
"Thankyou, I will." Icil said in the same tone.  
  
The boys spent the rest to the time talking about their lives, Except Harry and Icil did not submit any more information. Harry, because his life with his uncle and aunt was too boring and terrible, and Icil seemed to stay silent and no-one asked why.  
  
Soon, the conversation shifted to the school.  
  
"There are four houses, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Draco said, for the benefit of Harry and Icil.  
  
"Slytherin's the best, my Dad says. He was in Slytherin and it turns out the worlds best wizards and witches."  
  
Icil digested this piece of information and resolved he HAD to get into Slytherin.  
  
"Say, Icil, have you got your wand and books?" Harry asked Icil.  
  
"I.. got them earlier on." Icil replied.  
  
"Can you use your wand? I can't" Harry gave an experimental wave of his wand to demonstrate. A few sparks came out.  
  
"My wand was handed down to me by my father, and his father before him. I can use it." Icil said with certainty.  
  
"Come on then Icil-show us some magic." Draco said.  
  
"If you insist." Icil gave a shrug and drew a battered wand out from under his robes. On first glance, it was old and tatty. A closer look revealed intricate carvings from its base to tip.  
  
"Travva se navayu" Icil muttered under his breath and sparks shot out his wand. They scattered, and rose, like stars as they stuck to the ceiling. A constellation, which they strained to identify before Icil shook out his wand, scattering the stars. They faded into the background.  
  
With a judder, the train stopped.  
  
They had arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
OK. Praise or Constructive criticism, please, and preferably no flames, not that I can stop you. 


End file.
